The objective of this proposal is to determine that portion of the Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) caused by invivo production of botulinal toxin (i.e. infant botulism) and to determine the epidemiology of infant botulism. Professional staff of the infectious Disease Section and Microbial Diseases Laboratory of the California State Department of Health are working collaboratively to achieve these objectives: 1. To examine autopsy specimens from SIDS and non-SIDS deaths for the presence of Clostridium botulinum organisms and toxin. 2. To define the epidemiology of infant botulism by means of a longitudinal case-control study and to profile the high risk infant. 3. To develop a new, rapid test to detect Clostridium botulinum organisms and toxin, based on the principle of an enzyme-linked, immunosorbent assay (ELISA). This new assay is essential if objective 1. is to be accomplished.